


Blessing of the Future

by KomakiYukie



Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomakiYukie/pseuds/KomakiYukie
Summary: “Lady，如果我的记忆没有出错，你今天叫我们来的理由是……”“有重大发现。兄长的大脑并没有出任何问题哦？”“这算哪门子的重大事件！”伴随着抱怨，君主·埃尔梅罗二世摔了手里的扫帚。





	1. 日常中的非日常

难得的休日，总算是再一次平稳解决完一起案件的埃尔梅罗二世毫无形象地穿着宅T，瘫坐在沙发上打着许久未碰的《大战略》。内弟子格蕾正在厨房里和他的王一起捣鼓着今天的午饭——并非他不想帮忙，只是伊斯坎达尔与格蕾不约而同地认为这间老旧公寓的厨房并不能站得下三个人（甚至两个人都够呛），而之所以被赶出厨房的是他，也不过是王今日突发奇想决定做点“马其顿风味”的东西。尽管他对此保持怀疑，但王的要求，做臣子的从来只有服从的份。

如果没有接下来的这通电话，这个休日不过是历经磨难后再普通不过的日常罢了。

铃声第一次响起时，魔术师依然保持着打游戏的姿势，对吵闹的铃声充耳不闻。开玩笑，没人能在这个来之不易的休日里打扰他，Miss.远坂那回是特殊情况，即便是他恶魔般的义妹也不行。

或许电话对面的那位也相当了解他的脾性，倒是没有气馁，第一次铃声响了30秒后隔了一会儿，又响起了第二次，恰巧格蕾端着盘子从厨房里出来。灵巧的内弟子先是把盘子放上餐桌，再绕至壁柜接起了电话。希望这只是一通骚扰电话……显然不是啊，啧。

“你好，这里是……啊，莱妮丝小姐！”光是听到这个名字就让他下意识胃疼起来了。

“是的，我们正在准备午餐……诶？是这样吗？……好的，我会转达给师父的。”

格蕾挂了电话，刚想转头说些什么，被余光一直留意着的埃尔梅罗二世抢在前头：“无论什么事，等我打完这一把，吃过了午饭后再说。”

“和莱妮丝小姐说得完全一致呢。”内弟子轻轻笑了起来，原封不动地转述着恶魔义妹的话语，“她说，想必兄长不会好心体贴苦恼着的可爱义妹，所以等吃过饭了再说也没有关系。”

即便是由责任与债务开始的兄妹关系，经过这么多年也早已和家人无异。莱妮丝对他的某些习惯了如指掌，因此做兄长的往往只有无语吃瘪的份。看着屏幕上的YOU WIN，埃尔梅罗二世挠了挠头，最终决定放下手柄去尝试伊斯坎达尔制作的“马其顿风味”午餐——天知道神代的马其顿风味是个什么味道。

兴许是被受肉的同时英灵座又打包赠送了一些生活上的小常识，食物的味道就和它的外貌一样符合现代人的审美，甚至让二世有了“卫宫的手艺也就不过如此”的感想……不，这点收回，迦勒底老妈子的厨艺无人能及。若不是有卫宫挺身而出，只怕整个迦勒底都要沦陷在女性英灵（甚至包括某些男性英灵）的黑暗料理支配之中。

“怎么样小子，是不是又对余刮目相看了？”

“哼，的确是如神代马其顿一般粗犷的口味。”嘴上这么说，手里的动作倒是越来越快。伊斯坎达尔对魔术师的口是心非见怪不怪，向格蕾咧嘴一笑，招呼内弟子一同享用起来。臣子所不知道的是，王私下里和内弟子一同就男人的营养健康问题进行了好一番讨论，一致将喂胖二世当做第一目标，趁着二世办公时没少向远坂凛借用卫宫士郎讨教厨艺。

默默吃着自己的那份，格蕾今天也在感恩着征服王的到来。即便她的师父直到现在也不停在追寻着群星的轨迹，却不再像之前那般将自己藏在名为“君主·埃尔梅罗二世”的保护色之下，属于韦伯·维尔维特的部分越发生动起来。尽管表面上看上去是更加别扭了，但格蕾也依然觉得这样的师父才真正作为一个色彩鲜明的人而活着——活着（alive），这是一节多么动听的吟唱。

啊啊，像这样的日常能够永远继续下去就好了。

“好了，Lady，莱妮丝都和你说了些什么？”

“说是最近在整理本家还剩的收藏时有一些重大的发现，她希望听一听您的看法，所以让我们吃完午饭就动身去本家。另外说弗拉特和斯芬已经早我们一步出发了，所以让我们抓紧些时间。”

“说过多少次不要随意使唤我的学生啊！”

“可是师父，他们已经毕业了……”

“Shit！……咳，失礼了。”清了清嗓子，埃尔梅罗二世宣布道，“事不宜迟，我们也赶紧出发吧。”

********* 

自从伊斯坎达尔跟着他一同回到了斯拉，原先开的那辆阿斯顿马丁自然是不够用了。毕竟是接受了宙斯之雷祝福的身躯，强行塞进去就怕把车先报废，于是又添了一笔（和埃尔梅罗总债务相比微乎其微的）债务后，一辆福特SUV成为了征服王最喜欢的机械坐骑。在驾驶这件事上埃尔梅罗二世从不和王争夺，自觉坐上副驾驶的位置，毫无芥蒂地享受起王高速却意外平稳的驾驶。虽说是受了肉，但看样子骑阶的骑乘A+依然稳定地发挥着作用。当师父的丝毫不觉自己被王各种宠坏，当弟子的觉得这也不错便放任自流，任由埃尔梅罗二世在生活废柴的道路上越走越远。

车刚在本家大宅前停稳，弗拉特与斯芬这两个曾经的“埃尔梅罗教室双壁”就迫不及待地冲出大门迎接Master V的到来。虽说是毕业生，但两人目前都没有回家的打算，便在斯拉附近租了套房子当作工坊，以灵墓阿尔比昂的再开发为主业，偶尔给老师的外快打打下手。

弗拉特那张合不拢的嘴自然换来了老师的利爪攻击，斯芬问候过老师便和格蕾聊了起来——六年的时间足以让当年的兽化少年学会如何传达自己的心意，也同样能让只注视死的少女学会生的美好。征服王下了车，两个大男孩的注意力自然转移了过来，除了说起挖掘的趣事，竟也讨论起了去年发售的《现代大战略》最新作。埃尔梅罗二世只能在一旁摇头感叹一届英灵比他更像个现代人。

“一个个都别杵在门口了。”莱妮丝招呼着他们，“有什么话倒是进来再说呀。”

接着二世手里就被义妹塞进了一把扫帚。

于是就有了最开头的那段对话。

“别急着生气嘛兄长，我也是最近才发现这处魔法壁的。”莱妮丝露出一副无可奈何的神情，但埃尔梅罗二世很清楚她眼里充满捉弄的光芒，“当年搜刮资产的时候分家怕是根本没时间注意到这样隐蔽的地方，我作为曾经的末席自然对本家一无所知。以前教导我的那个管家倒没准知道些什么，但那个男人早就不知所踪了。这几年来魔眼的精度有所提高，一直陆陆续续发现了不少东西，但这回的魔法壁和之前的显然不是一个等级……太隐蔽了，我也是偶然才察觉其存在的。”

“于是莱妮丝小姐就叫我过来啦！”弗拉特接过话音，“所以我就翻转了术式，结果发现了这么个地下室呢！”

“我们已经下去看过了，老师。”斯芬一如既往保持了前任课代表的稳重，“空间意外有些大，并且像是常年未曾使用的样子，大致探索了一下似乎没有隐藏的保护措施，不过有几处物品我们不方便检查，所以只能麻烦老师您跑一趟了。”

“嘛，也就是要打扫卫生的意思咯？打起精神来嘛小子，这总比跟着余绕斯拉跑圈要轻松吧？”伊斯坎达尔一掌拍上了二世的背，格蕾肉眼可见她的师父整个颤到了头发丝。

埃尔梅罗二世忍了又忍，才终于把破口大骂的欲望憋了回去。他捡起扫帚，重重地踩着楼梯走了下去，却不曾想还在气头上的自己一脚踩空，整个人都滑了下去。

“啊哈哈哈哈哈，这君主当了这么多年还是一如既往地逊啊哈哈哈咳咳咳咳呃。”

********* 

与其说是个小的储藏间，不如称之为小型的废弃魔术工坊。

从书架上储存的书籍和桌面上残留的笔记来看，工坊的主人至少是四代之前的家主了。埃尔梅罗二世大致翻阅了一下文件便让斯芬和格蕾着手收拾，自己带着弗拉特和伊斯坎达尔检查周围的器具。

这是……

眼前的墙壁上似乎有什么不同寻常的波动。

“弗拉特，来看一下这个。”

“和最外面的魔法壁有异曲同工之妙啊，看我的，干涉开始（Playball）！”

大概是觉得外面的大墙不会有任何外人发现，墙壁上的这块显得粗糙许多，立刻显现了背后遮挡的模样——是一个小木盒。木盒本身并没有任何特殊之处，但里面蕴含的魔力却不容小觑。埃尔梅罗二世探出手，轻轻端住盒子想把它取出来。

“教授，这是……”

“哟小子，来看看这个？”

伊斯坎达尔突然叫了他一声，屏息凝神的两人霎时抖了个机灵，随之，手里的盒子也滑落至地面砸开了盖子。里面空无一物，其中的魔力团也像突然消失一般没了踪影。

“Rider，别随便吓唬人啊！”

“抱歉抱歉，不过我是真觉得这玩意儿挺有意思的，你要不要看一看？”征服王朝着他晃了晃手里的东西，是一本硬面的笔记本。

魔术师叹了口气，弯腰伸手想捡起那只盒子。

手指刚触碰到盒子的边缘，便感到有什么温热的东西钻进了体内。

“小子！”“教授！”“师父！”

他陷入了一片黑暗之中。


	2. 一个惊喜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那是温热的，如同在母亲的子宫中被羊水环绕的感觉。

在记忆的深处，尚且留存了一些童年温暖的回忆。

母亲虽然从祖母那里继承了魔术，但也仅仅出于“这是母亲珍贵的回忆”的想法而“保存”了它。她既不想更精进一步，也并不赞同儿子将所有的热情倾注在魔术上面。在进入时钟塔前，韦伯一股脑想的只有成为受人尊敬的魔术师，直到真正在魔术师的地盘待上了一段时间，他才隐约感受到了母亲未曾言明的爱。

然而，韦伯12岁的生日礼物，却是一本入门级的魔术教程。

他还记得自己收到那本书时激动得无以复加的心情。除去更小的时候移植刻印的那次，维尔维特家几乎毫无魔术氛围。年幼的他却如同天生的魔术师般醉心魔术，每逢节日便恳求着父母为他带来一些魔术相关的东西。

他所不知道的是，双亲在连连摇头之余也曾想过这是否是无法避免的命运。终于，两人在韦伯的坚持不懈中败退，看着儿子高兴得几乎要飞上天的模样，维尔维特夫妻也隐约有了一丝预感——在他们无法触及的远方，他们的儿子会在耀眼的阳光下自由翱翔。

回忆一闪而过，在眼前划出一道流星般的痕迹。眼前混沌一片，并非伸手不见五指的黑色，却也无法准确形容它的模样，就像……对，若是曾在母体中睁开眼睛的孩子还有记忆，那他一定会说这是母亲子宫的模样。

甩了甩昏昏欲睡的脑袋，他隐约记得自己刚刚碰到摔开的盒子便晕了过去。难道那个盒子是什么传送魔术，但从魔力的量上来看并不符合……

身周依然有不少光点在毫无轨迹地乱窜。渐渐地，这些光点都汇聚到眼前的同一处，形成了一个熟悉又陌生的纹样。

“这是……”

他竭力想从记忆一角挖出一丝线索，但眼前的纹样不待他有所反应便直直冲向他——准确来说，是冲向他的腹部。

“呃！”

一股热意瞬间从腹部扩散开来，让他无法自控地呻吟出声。那股热意很快就变得灼人，他下意识地伸手捂了上去。

有什么东西轻轻动了一下。

再度晕厥前，他隐约看到了一个黑发红眸的身影。

******

“呜……”

挣扎着睁开了双眼，床顶的红色帷幔显示这是埃尔梅罗本家里他鲜少会使用的自室。

埃尔梅罗二世拉开被子缓缓起身。身上的衣服已经换成了大战略宅T和睡裤，看样子他已经昏睡了相当一段时间。床头柜上放着一杯水，他拿起来抿了一口，才发觉里面还渗了点薄荷的凉意，刚好帮助他迅速清醒过来。会知道这个习惯的人选根本不用多想。是不是被某人惯养得太好了点？魔术师这般自我检讨了起来。

“您醒了，需要通知莱妮丝小姐吗？”

从床头柜上传来了问候，这是特里姆玛乌的分身。

“我睡了多久？”

“大约5个小时，目前是晚上7时左右。期间您的体温一直偏高，但经过检查并未发现任何诅咒或是疾病的痕迹。”

毫无疑问，那个被藏起来的盒子是罪魁祸首，但盒子中的那团魔力到底有什么作用呢。而且，他的右手捂上了小腹，那个冲进他体内的纹样，到底是在哪里……

“哦！醒了啊小子！”

门应声而开，伊斯坎达尔面带笑容站在门外。“醒了的话就赶紧来餐厅吧，有好事发生哦？”

“还能有什么。”

“去了就知道了吧！别磨磨蹭蹭的！”

特里姆玛乌的分身早就趴在魔术师的头顶，征服王的左手臂一把将魔术师夹起就冲出了房门。

“等等……Ri……Rider！！！！”惨叫声混着王的大笑回荡在走廊上。留守餐厅的人员得到了极其明确的信号，刚刚做好了最后的准备。互相比了比拇指，斯芬和弗拉特守在门口，其余人员则是拿好了手里的“武器”各就各位。

一路直奔餐厅门口，伊斯坎达尔放下了二世。魔术师一脸劫后余生的模样喘着气，刚想发作，就见埃尔梅罗教室前任双壁一脸“好戏开场”的笑容注视着他。

“教授/老师！”

两人齐齐向埃尔梅罗二世鞠了一躬，然后伸手推开了餐厅大门。

“欢迎您来到今天的主会场！”

二世一愣，便被伊斯坎达尔从背后推了一把，紧接着就被彩带礼炮喷了一头一脸。

“生日快乐！韦伯·维尔维特！”

所有人都不约而同地叫着那个名字。

今天竟然是自己的生日。

“我们可是私下策划了相当之久呢？”莱妮丝眯眼笑着，“从迦勒底回来之后，一直都没能好好庆祝过一次吧？反正按照兄长大人的性格，才不会特意去记自己的生日索要礼物的不是吗。”

一边的梅尔文接下了话茬：“先前莱妮丝小姐来调律时刚好提了一下，挚友的生日会这么有趣的事情怎能少了我一份呢！就和大家一起计划起来啦！对了，派对的费用记得之后还我哦？”

“不是说好让我们两个担嘛梅尔文先生！”弗拉特在后面惊讶道。斯芬则向教授解释道：“梅尔文先生只是在开玩笑，他说这场生日会就是他的礼物了。至于我和弗拉特，我们托人找了瓶马其顿的葡萄酒，想必老师一定会喜欢的。”

格蕾则有些不好意思：“我实在想不到有什么能送给师父的，就向卫宫同学讨教了一下厨艺，和特里姆玛乌一起制作了今天的餐点。”

伊斯坎达尔则不知从哪里掏出了一个写有“大战略”字样的纸袋，毫无疑问，大概又是游戏的周年纪念版了。

是真的，经历了太多了，男人不禁想到。自父母去世，只身一人进入时钟塔求学以来，一直都是形影单只的他不知何时起身边也多出了各式各样的身影。哪怕没有血缘关系，称之为“家人”也是没问题的吧？

他不禁流下了泪水。

现在的情形着实有些滑稽：身着宅T睡裤，头发还乱糟糟的男人顶着一头彩带，在众人的包围下哭的稀里哗啦的。但没人会去嘲笑他——所有人都发自内心觉得，这可真是太好了。

莱妮丝一瞬间惊讶得睁大了眼睛，随即又恢复了往常恶作剧的笑容看向梅尔文。

“哎呀呀，真是让我看到了绝美的景象呢？不枉我，我们，准备了这么多，对吧？”

梅尔文笑着点头，随即吐了血：“不好，太激动了啊。”

即便从今天起就是正式的35岁了，埃尔梅罗二世也依然不胜酒力。那瓶爱徒上供的红酒只不过喝了两杯就让魔术师头昏脑涨。又或许实在是今天的气氛太好，令他不想再保持清醒罢了。

餐会上开的酒自然不止一瓶。很快，无论是真醉的还是装醉的，吵闹起来都是收不住的。就连格蕾也被劝着喝了一杯，脸蛋红扑扑的，和她的师父靠在一起傻笑着看弗拉特与斯芬耍宝。莱妮丝和梅尔文在角落里窃窃私语，眼神时不时在二世与征服王的身上来回，令魔术师打了个激灵，却无心去探究源头。

伊斯坎达尔看着胡闹的男孩子们渐渐瘫在地上不再动弹，身边靠在一起的师徒不知何时已经发出了熟睡的绵长呼吸声。他无奈地摇摇头，一手一个扛在了肩上。

“格蕾的房间在二楼第三间哦，谢啦！”身后传来莱妮丝有些含糊不清的声音，征服王背对着还算清醒的两人挥了挥手便离开了餐厅。

“你说兄长明天中午前能起来吗？”

“我猜他一定会错过午饭。”

******

把格蕾安置好，伊斯坎达尔抱着自家小子回了房间。一路上醉鬼哼哼唧唧的，这摸摸那蹭蹭，偶尔露出个少年人的笑容冲着他喊“Rider”，没少让王觉得又爱又恨。绷紧的下裤彰显着伊斯坎达尔想要征服的欲望，但考虑到二世下午的昏厥尚且原因不明，今夜还是放过他吧。

王有意让人好好休息，做臣子的却是不领情。伊斯坎达尔刚在另一边躺下，埃尔梅罗二世便呻吟着翻身伏上了王的胸膛。男人一手将伊斯坎达尔的上衣卷至胸口，啃食着王坚实的腹肌，另一只手则伸进自己的衣服里，搓揉起自己早已红肿挺立的乳头。

“小子你……”

“好热啊……Rider……伊斯坎达尔……”魔术师抬起头，脸上带着遍布情欲的笑容，“Fuck。干我，就现在。”

伊斯坎达尔的眼神瞬间就暗了下来。这可是你说的啊，小子。

他立刻就堵住了臣子那张还准备继续喋喋不休的嘴。明明平时几乎吐不出什么好话，偏偏在这种时候尝起来无比甜美。舌尖一一细数着一颗颗牙齿，再搔刮过上颚的纹路，最后才与另一条舌相互勾引，宛如模仿着蛇类的交配一般纠缠在一起。唾液受到挤压，两人吞咽不及的部分便从嘴唇相贴的小缝隙中缓缓溢出，顺着王的脸颊一滴滴滑落至脖颈，湿漉漉的有些黏腻，但豪放的王不会为这点不适就停下征服的脚步。嘴唇干得都有些火辣辣的，王才终于放过了魔术师的两瓣唇肉。二世自觉挺身，撑着手臂扬起头颅，将纤长的美颈和上下逃窜的喉结送至王的嘴边，王细密的吻便从下巴直至那颗不听话的核桃。一口含住，便能在感受振动之余听到男人有些沉闷的喘息。沿着弧线继续向下，便是男人依旧凸显的锁骨。这里大概是怎么喂养也没法让它附着上脂肪了。想到这，伊斯坎达尔便有些愤愤地咬了一口，在最为凸起的地方留下了第一个难以掩盖的痕迹。

嘴巴还在锁骨处细细品尝，并不意味着王的双手毫无动作。左手自魔术师的后颈肉开始揉捏，便能听到对方像猫儿一般自喉咙发出舒服的呜咽声。顺着脊背的骨骼一节节数过，直到腰附近才终于有了些肉感。右手的拇指则挑逗着二世右边的乳头，时而拨弄，时而按压，时而又与食指一起揉捏，很快就让果实充血肿胀，连带着男人没被抚慰的左侧也倍感空虚，胸膛的起伏也随之越来越大。指腹触及的肌肤愈发烫人，手上的安慰完全不能满足魔术师空虚饥渴的内里。他渴望的是更大的，更粗壮的那根直捣最深处的巨大快感。手臂已经开始颤抖，无力的支撑很快败给了王的触碰与自身的渴求，二世整个人趴回了王的身上，唇恰巧凑在了王的耳边。

“您还……不打算进来……吗？”

宽厚的王者本想让臣下的生日有个美好的尾声，但显然不识趣臣下更希望王以征服的姿态将他彻底弄坏。

两人肿胀的性器隔着裤料摩擦，早已将布料浸湿出一块深色的区域。伊斯坎达尔拍了拍二世的屁股——这大概是他与格蕾决定给男人增肥以来成效最好的部位，弹而紧实、手感极佳——魔术师便会意起身。被体液沾湿的裤子有些难脱，二世稍微费了些功夫才将自己的睡裤连着内裤一起丢到床下。伊斯坎达尔的紧身牛仔裤就更难脱了，见对方迟迟扒拉不下来，又急又气，几乎要动用起切割的魔术了，王才停止了继续逗弄他的念头，右手一把握住对方在空气中微微颤动的性器上下撸动，惊得对方一阵激灵，左手使了些劲，直接将裤子给扯了开来。毫无疑问，胀得紫红的性器直接拍打在臣子的小腹上，温度似乎比全身发烫的臣子还要高出些许，又是惊得二世微微发颤。王的性器贴着臣子的股缝来回摩擦，几次抵在一张一缩的穴口，就是不往里去。这下换作魔术师不干了。自己向后伸手抠挖起自己的后穴来，没几下就让括约肌与肠道松软了下来，渗出比平时更多的汁水。自觉准备就绪，二世便带着些自满的笑容，让后穴一口口吃进冠部。

紧接着，便被王的双手按压着一贯到底。

玩火者必自焚。

前列腺被快速挤压着蹭过的快感直接让埃尔梅罗二世射在了王的腹部。魔术师瞪大了双眼，瞳孔紧缩，微张的口中淌出来不及吞咽的唾液，整个人保持着高潮的姿势僵直着无法动弹，却很快就因为脱力感再度匍匐回王的胸膛上。伊斯坎达尔不再顾虑他是否缓过劲，就着这个姿势大开大合起来。

“等等……不，Ri……Ri……伊斯……停……啊！别！”

似乎是一次高潮让魔术师恢复了些理智，这才意识到自己犯下了何等大错。奈何伊斯坎达尔早已给过他机会。现在，王只想征服蹂躏他的宝剑所能抵达的所有土地。

“小子，别试图命令王者……尤其是他正在征服的时候。”

他抬眼望向他的王，王的眼里唯有征服的光芒直直印刻在他的眼底。

二世已经分不清身后感受到的是疼痛还是快感……不，饱经情爱的肉体早已学会将疼痛叠加成快感，令大脑自觉感受性交的快乐。性器早已准备射出第二发精液，却被王坏心地用拇指堵住。理智与情感交缠，魔术师在“停下”和“还要”间挣扎不已，呻吟终于化作放弃自制的哭喊，又逐渐变得沙哑，最后除去呜咽再也吐不出一个像样的词语。

肠道似乎连蠕动都做不到了，唯有痉挛着吸附在反复抽插的巨物上，只为早点吸收其射出的精华。直到魔术师的下身快要麻痹失去知觉，王才终于放过二世，将身体最为渴望的赏赐悉数注入臣子的体内。同时松开自己的桎梏，让臣子的性器得以一同发泄。今夜的射精格外绵长，一股股击打在内壁上的感触都是那样缥缈而又不真实。

“呜……啊……伊斯……坎……”

王再度吻上了他的唇，意外地轻柔。

埃尔梅罗二世彻底陷入了沉睡之中。

******

伊斯坎达尔带着歉意看着深深睡过去的爱侣。虽说是对方点的火，但自己到底是有些做过头了。尽管尚未完全疲软的性器还想在魔术师的体内多温存一会儿，但不及时替他清理的话，明天……不，再过不久就会是一场灾难了。

往浴缸里放好热水，他抱着二世躺了进去。手刚抚过对方的腹部，掌心便感到一阵触动。他挪开手掌想看个清楚，却是什么也没有发现。

也许是身体已经开始不良反应了。伊斯坎达尔迅速将注意力转向清理工作上。

也因此没能注意到那个浅浅浮现在埃尔梅罗二世腹部又迅速消失的纹样。


	3. whydunit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冲走水池里的污物，他努力回想着这些天的异样。  
所有症状都指向同一个答案，而那是绝不可能的。

隔天，埃尔梅罗二世就如梅尔文所想的一般，连午饭都是由伊斯坎达尔向女仆索要后端去卧室的。

“看样子您和兄长度过了一个不错的夜晚？”哪怕莱妮丝和这位王着实有些不对付，但事关兄（自）长（己）的幸（愉）福（悦），身为有良心的妹妹总得出言相劝一下，“可得节制些，我柔弱的兄长可经不住您的过度索求啊。”她可不想失去这一味实属难得的生活调味剂。

“哈哈哈，放心吧！小子的身体已经好了不少了！”伊斯坎达尔向女仆道过谢，笑眯眯地看着一脸求知欲旺盛的年轻人们：“他只是腰有些酸而已，余可是都替他按摩过了。”

王离开了突然沉寂的餐厅，几分钟后，莱妮丝终于出声向脸色通红的格蕾问道：“你和那位是不是把兄长照顾得有些太好了？按摩？天哪，我原以为清理都——”

格蕾眼神闪烁，嘴张了又张，最终捂住了脸：“其实，自从征服王和师父一起回来以后，连替师父梳头都几乎不是我的工作了……”

“……这算什么？恃宠而骄？”

“是那位王自己提的。虽然我也觉得过分宠着师父不太好，不过征服王似乎非常享受这种感觉……”

“唉，挚友韦伯真是肉眼可见地堕落着呢。该不会就此变成生活白痴？”

“不对哦梅尔文先生！师父早在格蕾来的时候就已经是生活白痴了！”

大家都心知肚明，埃尔梅罗二世还是韦伯的时候就已将自己的整颗心遗落在那位古老的英灵身上了。时隔多年，终于，他的王小心而珍重地回应了这份早已无法用爱来一言蔽之的感情。

******

餐盘则是两人一同还去后厨的。路过门厅时，顶不住众人意味深长的眼神，埃尔梅罗二世几乎是恼羞成怒地赶走了围观群众，只留下格蕾陪同他和王再次进入废弃工房。

工房内的陈列几乎没有变动，鉴于之前原因不明的昏厥，所有人一致认同等二世本人醒来后亲自勘察回收更好。魔术师仔细观察了那个盒子，再三确认没有任何魔术痕迹后才伸手拾起它。盒子本身的外观极为朴素，盒盖的内侧却刻着一个繁复的花纹，恰巧就是他在梦境中遇见的那个。他下意识伸手捂住了腹部，这让格蕾有些担忧地上前了一步。他摆摆手示意内弟子无事，另一边则传来了王的声音：“还肚子痛？是余没清理干净吗？”

“才不是啊笨蛋！”

“哈哈哈，那就好！”伊斯坎达尔则走到另一边拾起一本书状的物品递了过来，“那时找到了这本东西，余觉得十分有趣想让小子你看看来着。”

埃尔梅罗二世伸手接过，是一本蓝底金花纹的硬面笔记本——好巧不巧，又是同一个纹样。

“这上面施加了定向封印，只有特定魔术波长的人才能打开。”

“也就是说和魔术锁效果相同吗？”格蕾沉思起来。跟着埃尔梅罗二世六年，她也耳濡目染地喜欢上了分析的感觉：“在埃尔梅罗本家发现的话，想要打开就必须拜托莱妮丝小姐了？”

做师父的叹了口气：“……还是再看看有没有别的遗漏吧。如果都是这样的设计，等找齐了再全部交给她更好。”

然而工房似乎再也没什么新的秘密了。三人又是一番检查，甚至改动了一些物品布局以确认没有任何隐藏空间，才带着唯二的收获找了莱妮丝。恰好梅尔文给莱妮丝的调律告一段落，两人似乎正就魔术刻印一事商量着什么，看到三人手里的东西，准确说是那本蓝色金纹的硬皮本时，梅尔文便惊奇道：“这是完整的埃尔梅罗家魔术刻印吧！”闻言，背对着他们的莱妮丝也转过了头，脸上的神情更是印证了梅尔文结论的正确性。

怪不得他觉得熟悉而又陌生，埃尔梅罗二世想，他曾有一次亲眼目睹过调律现场，因而见到了只有二成的刻印纹样。但那实在是太久以前的事了，以至于他难以迅速从残缺的状态推想出完整的模样。

“这是定向封印吧？拿来吧兄长。不过可得先让我看看里面写了些什么呀？”

莱妮丝接过硬皮本，稍稍向纹样输送魔力，金色的光芒便流转起来，本子自动翻开了封面。她快速浏览过一页页的内容，脸上的表情则越发凝重了起来。

埃尔梅罗二世很少见义妹如此严肃，看来里面记录的内容相当重要：“是什么内容？……等等，难道说魔术刻印——”

“啊啊，如你所想的那样。”莱妮丝翻到写有字迹的最后一页，“这是某任家主的研究记录——关于如何让魔术刻印复苏的记录。‘……尽管最终刻印毫发无损，但此次事件着实警醒了我。以下则是完全修复埃尔梅罗刻印的方法——’”

她举起了硬皮本，向他们展示她翻到的部分。

那是内页被撕去后的残留。

******

回到时钟塔后已经过去了一个月有余。

由莱妮丝继续在本家中寻找可能被另外隐藏的残缺内页，埃尔梅罗二世则将笔记本和盒子带回了伦敦继续研究。毫无疑问，当时钻入他体内的魔力团是完全修复刻印的关键，虽然使用方法尚未明朗，但首先得把它找到才行。然而他感知遍全身的魔术回路，甚至包括他的每一根头发丝，也没能找到其存在的痕迹。这很奇怪，即便是伊斯坎达尔通过体液交换流向他的魔力，以他的资质想要完全化作己用也需要不短的时间。何况那是足以修复刻印的量，绝非他一下午的昏迷就能完全吸收——不如说，它根本不应该被吸收才对。此外，他也曾尝试将笔记本与盒子以特定的位置摆放，但看起来两者并不存在相互激活的联系。

虽然方法被撕去了，但这个术式被研发的前提极为眼熟。笔记的主人似乎同他的导师，肯尼斯·埃尔梅罗·阿奇佐尔特一样，也曾被某个魔术使缠上发生争斗。好在那位先人更加实战派些，虽说未能成功击杀那个魔术使，但好歹成功脱逃保住了家族刻印的完整性。残留的部分更多记录了战斗的过程与对魔术使作战方法的分析，并未涉及任何他们需要的内容。

线索似乎就此被切断，可这一个多月期间身体不经意发生的微妙变化让他再无余裕考虑其他的事情。

起先是异样的嗜睡。以往多亏了在迦勒底的无止尽加班让他学会了同王一样的效率睡眠，哪怕是因为欲情而折腾到凌晨他也能准点掐灭闹钟提前出现在埃尔梅罗教室里。近期没有额外加班，就连论文都批阅得所剩无几，埃尔梅罗二世难得过起了作息正常的生活，一夜的安眠却往往需要王有些粗暴的方式才能将他唤醒。一次两次还能解释成崩过头的神经需要放松，隔三差五都让他误以为是神经衰弱。午间的办公室打盹也从格蕾的唤醒发展成亚德有些刺耳的嘲笑，才能让头发乱糟糟的老师手毛脚乱冲进教室开始下午的课程。

然后是他改变的口味。伊斯坎达尔曾眼睁睁看着睡迷糊的他一把抓起调味用的半切柠檬啃了下去，且毫无察觉地啃了个干净，将皮往垃圾桶里一丢才意识到自己到底吃了什么，但口腔里没有任何怪异的感觉。那晚的菜几乎个个都加了柠檬汁，王吃得眉头直皱，他却像个没事人一样甚至又添了些意面。

最后则是他闻腥色变的反应。在经历过两次正要帮伊斯坎达尔口（）交却捂着嘴冲进厕所的经历后，征服王安抚地拍了拍魔术师的背，两人颇有些艰难地过起了被迫禁欲的生活。之后甚至连鱼和肉的腥味也闻不得了，伊斯坎达尔只能趁着人不在家时料理好饭菜，用酱汁遮住一切腥味，才能让埃尔梅罗二世勉强吃下一些。

直到他在课上因魔术爆炸扩散的气味而冲进厕所呕了半天，他才不得不正视自己身上的种种迹象——这在理论上，和他，和他的性别，应该毫无联系。

埃尔梅罗二世颤抖的右手抚上了小腹——那股炙热的魔术团，像是在那里安营扎寨般出现了，甚至有了生长的迹象。

当天夜里，他便在浴室的镜子中望见了自己小腹上浮现的图案，尽管只有一小部分，但最近的研究让他对此十分熟悉。

“……FUCK。”

魔术师捂住了脸。

不，冷静，冷静下来，韦伯·维尔维特！你不是19岁，你已经35岁了，是被王承认的优秀臣下，快动动你的脑子到底该怎么办！

他的脑子里掠过许多人影，却没有任何一个是最佳选项。烦躁地揉乱了头发，直到伊斯坎达尔敲了敲门询问他的状况，他才发现自己在浴室里待了将近一个小时却连澡也没洗。

胡乱冲了一把澡，他迅速用宽大的睡衣遮住腹部的痕迹，一片乱麻的脑海里最终定格在一个他万分不情愿却没有更好选择的人选上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一个包容我垃圾文笔的你。  
多读书真的很重要。


	4. 何处是家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当他再度打开那扇门，他顿感年华不复，而那些记忆却从未消失——它们只是被小心翼翼地深深埋藏了起来。

这里是灵墓阿尔比昂的采掘都市。六年前的冠位决议虽然作废，“灵墓阿尔比昂的再开发”这一提议却并未一同化作乌有。在神秘加速衰退的年代，来自阿尔比昂的任何出产都显得价值巨大，因此有不少曾在埃尔梅罗教室就读的新世代（NEW AGE）们在毕业初期都纷纷加入了再开发的事业中，慢慢思考着自己的将来。其中，最早加入的便是曾经的埃尔梅罗教室双璧——弗拉特与斯芬，而两人为了继续留在英国跟着埃尔梅罗二世学习工作，六年后的现在，他们也依然是新世代中的开采主力。

为了保证开采活动的安全性与成功性，一支开采队伍通常需要五人组成。

而双璧的其中两名队友——

“真是稀客，我们已经好几年没见过面了吧？”红色长发的男人微笑着端给埃尔梅罗二世一杯白水。一边，黑色长发的异瞳女人则是脸色不善地盯着交谈的两人……准确说，是盯着埃尔梅罗二世。

哈特雷斯与赫菲斯蒂娜，两人本该在六年前的冠位决议时便消散在灵墓的最深处，却同埃尔梅罗二世一样被异世界的人理拯救机构迦勒底召唤成为从者。在人理拯救完毕后，通过一些手续和附加条件，两人得以作为“活着的人类”而复活。无论是前现代魔术科科长还是前神代从者都不便于明面出现在表层魔术界中，恰好再开发事宜取得实质进展，哈特雷斯与赫菲斯蒂娜便就此留在采掘都市，与毕业后跑来就业的双壁搭起了伙。

“……快六年了。”

“毕竟你的两个优秀的学生是你亲自带来介绍给我们的嘛。”哈特雷斯饶有兴味地回忆起来，“我想想，那时候那两个毛头小子还挺冲动，一听我是肇事者就想——”

“可以了。我不是来谈论我的前学生们的。”

“那你来干什么？”赫菲斯蒂娜插入了两人的对话中。这位女士向来都和埃尔梅罗二世不对付，即便是王授肉为人后主动承认了对方身为臣子甚至是伴侣的地位，影武者也是看他百般不顺眼，“除了你学生……行，前学生。能有什么事儿必须找我们才行？——还专门趁他们回家探亲的时候。”

埃尔梅罗二世又不吱声了。

“总不会是王和你发生了什么吧。”赫菲斯蒂娜不过是随口一提，就眼见着时钟塔现任讲师整个僵直了身体，“……还真是啊？哟呵稀奇了，是他变心了还是你飘了？”一边哈特雷斯右手握拳抵着嘴咳了几声，但埃尔梅罗二世心里清楚的很，指不准是在怎么笑话他。有求于人，他只好忍着，百般思索如何开口。

“我……我怀……”他迟疑着，手指纠结在一起握了又握，终于在赫菲斯蒂娜即将爆发的边缘下定了决定，眼睛一闭心一横：“我怀孕了。”

空气凝固。

“……哈特雷斯你听见了？”

“一清二楚哦，我想我们听到的应该是同样的内容。原来如此，大致能猜到你为什么找的是我了。”哈特雷斯苦笑着揉了揉太阳穴，“我可是很久没假扮成别人过了，先不说其他人，以你身边那些人的能力，我可是会马上被拆穿的。”

“不过，不介意的话先分享一下这件奇事如何？就当做是收取报酬了。话又说回来，让我帮忙就说明你是想生下来的？”

“……和埃尔梅罗的魔术刻印有关。”埃尔梅罗二世简略地提了提事情的经过，哈特雷斯却注意到赫菲斯蒂娜的眉头随着男人的话语越皱越紧了，“有什么问题吗？”

影武者反复审视着王现在的伴侣。身躯相较于六年前已经结实了不少，看着却依然手无缚鸡之力，同样可怜的还有他那一眼就见得到底的魔术资质，在迦勒底时尚有中国的军师附身提高他的能力，回了英国只能全靠自己。无论再过多少年，云雀也无法成为苍鹰。以往尚有学生们替他出力，而这次……

“放弃吧。你会死。”

赫菲斯蒂娜宣告了他的死刑。

******

钥匙孔有些锈迹，埃尔梅罗二世稍稍费了些劲才将门打开。扑面而来的灰尘呛得他又有些犯恶心，忍了又忍才把吐意咽了下去。

自他散尽家财倾尽全力踏入时钟塔的地盘，已经过去太久太久的时间了，久到他足以参加一场惊心动魄的魔术战争，遇见一个惊艳他一生的王者，然后追随他的脚步永不停息，成长为足以支撑起一间魔术教室的十二君主之一，经历大大小小的事件，与更多的人交往，诞生无法斩断的羁绊。

可当埃尔梅罗二世审视起这间童年生长起来的屋子，他却觉得自己一下子就回到了过去。厨房里有张罗着早饭的母亲，餐桌边有看着晨报的父亲，窗外偶尔游荡过几只隔壁饲养的鸭子，明媚的阳光给一切都染上慵懒而幸福的气息。他或许是刚刚睡醒，身上的睡衣凌乱褶皱，头发乱糟糟地支棱着，甚至还克制不住打了个哈欠。厨房里飘来的香气令他沉醉，他伸手拉开了椅子——

冰冷的触觉唤醒了埃尔梅罗二世。他离开灵墓阿尔比昂时已是正午时分，搭着火车再辗转当地的客车，最后则搭了一段好心人运牧草的马车，才兜兜转转在夕阳完全落下前回到了自己成长的地方。此刻，眼前的家具都被白色的遮尘布兜罩着，窗外快要没入地平线的夕阳在布面上留下红得有些渗人的颜色。男人像是这才反应过来一般揉了揉太阳穴，叹了口气，然后将遮尘布一片片掀去。好在屋子并没有想象中那么不堪，多半是莱妮丝吩咐了人定期打扫的结果。就这一会儿，让他稍稍感谢一下义妹吧，尽管他完全可以想象莱妮丝是出于何种找乐趣的念头才这么做的。

他原以为自己已经将过去完全抛弃，却在这时才发现自己从未遗忘过任何关于家的记忆——他根本就渴望着家。曾经他拼命克制着对王羞于启齿的爱意，用自己的方式追随着王的步伐，一心一意令自己饰演一个合格的臣子的角色。然而王承认了身为臣子的他之余更是回应了他不曾明说的爱意，自愿走下神坛来到他的身边。再加上莱妮丝等人时不时的揶揄，他小心翼翼的自制便愈发岌岌可危起来，忍不住就想向王者索求更多。

包括这个孩子。

埃尔梅罗二世想要留下他，绝不仅是为了埃尔梅罗的刻印，甚至说刻印才是真正的附加分。他想为王延续子嗣，这个念头早在十九岁时就在脑海里留下了无法磨灭的印记。时至今日，愿望在意外下被达成，男人说什么也不会轻易放弃这个近乎奇迹的希望。

他坐在沙发上，右手抚摸着腹部，感受着尚且平坦的肌肤下流转着的大量魔力。他的精神变得脆弱，身体变得虚弱，都是因为胚胎在成长中大量吸收着他的魔力——他的发梢都有些干枯了。

“你会死。”赫菲斯蒂娜如此断言，埃尔梅罗二世自然清楚其中的缘由。不单是孩子的成长需要大量的魔力，作为魔术者器官存在的刻印更是需要大量的魔力去喂养。而他作为一个二流的魔术师，偏偏是魔力极度匮乏的身体。再加上他身为男性的身体本就不合适孕育一个生命，又是敏感而羸弱的体质，不出意外，他甚至连所谓的3个月危险期也挺不过去。

而现在已经是一个半月左右了。

尼克斯的衣裙完全遮蔽了天空，今晚连阿尔忒弥斯都不愿现身，唯有零星点点散发着毫无意义的微光。

埃尔梅罗二世不禁蜷缩起身体，让整个人陷进沙发里。他环抱住自己，微微颤抖的双唇间终于吐露出支离破碎的惶恐不安。

“我到底……该怎么办……Rider……伊斯坎达尔……”

“我……”

泪水没入衣料，男人的眉头不曾松开。

******

刚走到门口，伊斯坎达尔就察觉到了不对劲。

虽说被赐予了肉体，征服王依然保留了身为从者对魔力的敏感，因此他很快感受到两股陌生却有一丝熟悉的魔力在他与埃尔梅罗二世的居所中。细细感知，其中的一股却是来自他许久未见的分身，“另一个王”的。

那便不是敌人了。伊斯坎达尔照常打开了大门，向屋里的两人招呼道：“这可真是许久未见了！你们两人怎么会过来的？”

然而门内的另一人却顶着他伴侣的脸庞。

“请不要发怒，征服王伊斯坎达尔。我并非有意如此。”见伊斯坎达尔的脸上已有了显然的怒火，哈特雷斯迅速收起了魔术，“这是来自埃尔梅罗二世的个人委托。”

伊斯坎达尔眯起了眼睛，显然他并不信任这个男人的话语，即便赫菲斯蒂娜就站在男人的身边。

“其中的缘由他希望我对您保密，毕竟这也是他提出委托的原因。”

“哦？余得找到那小子才能证明你说的句句属实？”

“正是如此。”

征服王牢牢盯着哈特雷斯的双眼，前任现代魔术科科长坦坦荡荡地任王审视。最终，伊斯坎达尔收起了逼人的气势：“很好，余姑且信任你的所言。小子这几天的确不对劲，但没想到他还是不愿意依靠余啊。”语气里甚至有了些委屈。

“……你还是快点去找他吧。”赫菲斯蒂娜看不下去了，“就他那德行，保不准得做什么傻事。”

“你也是，他也是，一个两个只会给别人添麻烦的家伙。”

尽管赫菲斯蒂娜从未说过关于埃尔梅罗二世的一句好话，但伊斯坎达尔很清楚，她终究是认可了那个男人的。

“哈哈，不必你多说，余之所爱有忧愁无法化解，余又怎能放任他独自一人徘徊呢。”

伊斯坎达尔翻出手机，给他的挚爱打去了电话——意料之中的关机。

“看来余也要请你们看家了。”

征服王拿起车钥匙，转身出了门。

“余得把那有家不回的小子找回来才行。”


End file.
